Jueves 11 de Marzo
by BloodyRubies
Summary: Lovino reflexiona sobre el español mientras marcha en tren, donde la soledad le ayuda a pensar con claridad.


_**Disclaimer: **Hetalia World Seris/Hetalia Axis Powers su idea, sus personajes y todo lo que concierne a la serie/manga pertenece a Hidekaz Himaruya_

* * *

_Si fuera mas guapo y un poco más listo_  
_Si fuera especial si fuera de revista_

Suspiro. Suspiro mientras veo mis ojos devolverme una mirada triste. Suspiro mientras la hierba se sacude del otro lado del cristal a merced del gélido viento de invierno. Suspiro. Otra vez me concentro en mis ojos, perdidos, mirando el cristal con vagancia, como queriéndose perder en él. Otra vez mi aliento empaña la ventana y mi rostro se pierde en esa niebla que genero. Mi cara, tan vagamente recortada, me hace pensar en mi hermano, en como lo adoraban a el. En como i el le adora/i. Me siento herido por no poder ser como el, veo como mis ojos me miran con enojo cuando apenas limpio el empañado vidrio. Muchas veces he soportado esa mirada, pegando la frente con cansancio sobre la ventana. Algunas simplemente los cierro, demasiado lastimado con mis pensamientos para que me recriminen aún más. Otras solo me concentro en el vacío asiento de enfrente, dejando mi cuerpo flojo sacudirse ante el movimiento del tren, casi sin vida.

Froto mis manos para calentarlas.

_Te sientas enfrente...y al verte lanzar un bostezo al cristal_  
_se inundan mis pupilas._

Alzo la vista, solo un poco, adivinando entre mi imaginación la silueta del español. Sentado allí, con su remera veraniega y con una guitarra, sonriéndome de manera tranquila. No...el no me sonríe a mi...el sonríe porque así es él, tan cálido como los veranos mediterráneos, con sus ojos brillando bajo los pocos rayos de luz que se filtran bajo una higuera. Sentado, frente a mí, formando acordes mágicos, rasgueando las cuerdas con sus dedos lastimados por el paso del tiempo. Cantando junto a las chicharras que chillan entre los matorrales, sacudiendo entre risas divertidas sus castaños cabellos, dedicándome miradas felices. Y yo...yo le sigo, queriendo convencerme de que se divierte, canto con vos tímida junto a él, canto en silencio. Pero canto, creyéndome dueño de sus sonrisas. Pero así es él.

Pronto el calor se vuelve frío, y vuelvo a ver mi reflejo en el cristal, el césped muerto, el cielo nublado. El invierno otra vez cae sobre mí, aplastándome con su gelidez de tumba. Su cálida sonrisa se borra junto a la mía cuando un grupo de árboles me impide ver el horizonte despejado. El frío me inunda y tiemblo, tiemblo y quizá, solo quizá, solo si pienso en como abrazaba y deseaba a mi hermano, solo si recuerdo como y cuantas veces lo ha visto con ojos llenos de cariño, solo cuando pienso que esa sonrisa no es solo mía, solo si eso ocurre, quizá y solo entonces, derrame una lágrima.

_De pronto me miras, te miro y suspiras,_  
_yo cierro los ojos tu apartas la vista _

La arboleda deja el camino despejado una vez más. La música de tu voz retorna a mis oídos para perderse, tus acordes deteniéndose y esparciendo ese eco invisible a través del aire. El olor de la hierba en verano vuelve a invadir mi nariz, las chicharras mis oídos. Casi hasta puedo tocar el aire cálido y sentir la brisa susurrándome contra el cuerpo, acariciando mis brazos desnudos y mi nariz rojiza por el sol. Veo que dejas abrir tus párpados, que mantenías cerrados desde hace unos versos y me miras, me dedicas una de esas miradas que te hielan y te derriten, que te hacen sentir vivo. iQue bme/b hacen sentir vivo/i. Y yo, algo apenado, intento devolverte la mía, te observo con timidez, te observo suspirar, cerrando tus ojos y apoyando tu cabeza contra la higuera, como si disfrutaras la paz de tus párpados. Y yo, levemente, sin que lo notes, me permito sonreír por eso.

Y sonrío contra el frío cristal, cerrando mis ojos también.

_Y así pasan los días_  
_de estación a estación,_  
_de frente tu y yo va y viene el silencio._

Te miro. Te miro a los ojos porque es lo único que me recuerda el calor del verano cuando sufro de frío y es lo único que me recuerda las suaves ventiscas otoñales cuando me derrito en el verano. Y a la vez soy tan débil para mirarlos, soy tan débil porque creo que aún no me pertenecen, porque creo que esa mirada verde mira igual a muchos y yo no quiero eso. Quiero que me mires, quiero que entiendas sin palabras lo que intento decirte, quiero que mis ojos ambarinos hablen tanto como los tuyos, hablen sin palabras. Porque no me animo a decírtelo, soy un cobarde...Mi aliento cubre una vez más los cristales de vidrio, impidiéndome ver. No quiero que pienses mal, no quiero no poder ver más esos ojos, esos maravillosos ojos. Esos ojos que me permiten mantenerme vivo, y tal vez por eso no me atrevo a hablar. Pero si no lo ves rápido quizá termine por destrozarme antes...

El silencio me cubre. _Nos cubre. _

Dejo mi cuerpo balancearse como peso muerto

_Y entonces ocurre, despiertan mis labios,_  
_pronuncian tu nombre tartamudeando._

Mi aliento cubre mas superficie del vidrio cuando pronuncio tu nombre en un quejido suave, desesperanzado. Dolido. Antiguo. Ya no veo el césped a un costado, mi aliento cubrió todo el vidrio por donde veía. Mi cabeza golpetea con suavidad contra la pared del tren, pero no me fijo en eso. Sonrío cuando recuerdo tu sonrisa, sonrío porque no estás ahí, porque se que me vería ridículo. Sonrío porque un calor me invade, quiera o no, cuando pienso en ti. Sonrío de pena porque se que no lo notas. Y trato de esperanzarme en que lo hagas, en que me mires algún día y comprendas lo que te quiero decir. Que entiendas como soy y porque no te lo digo...alguna vez mírame de veras, regálame tus ojos...

Cierro mis párpados una vez más, ocultando la verdad ante el vidrio empañado.

_Seguro que piensas, que chico mas tonto_  
_Y me quiero morir._

Me siento un idiota de golpe. Un idiota, y siento que tu sientes eso también. No me gustan estos juegos de palabras, pero un vuelco en el pecho me hace abrir los ojos. Me hace ver -definiendo ver a través de ese empañado vidrio-, que soy un idiota, que no merezco tus sonrisas. Me hace sentir que piensas eso de mi, que solo soy un chico tonto que no vale la pena. O que tal vez es demasiado cobarde para declararse, para decir sus sentimientos. Se que puedes pensarlo, pero por una vez me gustaría que no lo hagas, que de verdad no me conocieras para poder hacer todo de nuevo.

Dibujo una sonrisa distraídamente con mi dedo sobre el vidrio empañado y sonrío también.

_Y ya estamos llegando, mi vida ha cambiado,_  
_un día especial este 11 de marzo, _

Sonrío porque se que ha cambiado. Se que ahora estoy seguro de mis sentimientos, estoy seguro de no poder contenerme más. Tal vez termine arruinándolo todo de ésta forma pero tengo que arriesgarme. Se que algo cambió, tal vez unas palabras, tal vez ninguna, tal vez la hierba seca convirtiéndose en cemento, tal vez la proximidad de la estación, tal vez los nervios. Siento que exploto, siento una mezcla de éxtasis y nervios, siento que quiero gritar. Que quiero gritártelo, quiero que me entiendas. Aún cuando salga en apenas un susurro o un silbido. Quiero que sepas que es esto que llevo guardando, que son esas sonrisas tímidas y que significan para mí. Al fin estoy seguro de que quiero hacerlo.

Cierro mis ojos y dejo reposar mi cabeza en el respaldo. Una sonrisa inunda mi cara.

_Llegamos a un túnel que apaga la luz._

El túnel. Es el último trecho hasta la parada. Es el último trecho hasta Antonio, esperando de pie quizás a unos metros del tren, o en la salida. Dedicándome esa sonrisa. Esa sonrisa que hoy me propongo a intentar hacer mía, a rozar con mis dedos, o con mis labios. A borrarla por la sorpresa. Quiero mirar su figura alta y risueña sonreírme entera y sonreírle también. Quiero que lo sepa. No quiero contenerme más.

La obscuridad del túnel hace que pueda imaginarme las cosas, viendo nuestras siluetas esperanzadas abrazarse en el cielo raso del vagón. Mi corazón late rápido, no se si pueda soportarlo.

Pero idebo hacerlo...

Una lágrima escapa, acompañada de mi ahora eterna sonrisa. No hay vuelta atrás.

_Me vuelvo valiente..._

Quiero hacerlo. Quiero...QUIERO hacerlo. Quiero hacerlo ya, quiero estar ahí frente a él. Mierda, estoy llorando. No me importa, ya nada importa. Porque ya no me importa que pienses, es decir, si me importa. Pero no vas a hacer que no lo diga, que no salte a tus brazos aunque luego me eches. No vas a evitarlo, no vas a evitar que entre sollozos o risas te diga que te quiero, que te amo, no… no vas a evitarlo. Sin impórtame, quiero que me escuches, que escuches muy bien mis palabras. Quiero que entiendas lo que digo. Y mi corazón entero está dispuesto a entenderte si no quieres, pero oculto la enorme esperanza de oír un "yo también", de sentir tus brazos firmes apretarme contra ti de una manera diferente a la que lo hacías siempre...Quiero eso...quiero poder decir...quiero ser...

Valiente...

_Yo te regalo el ultimo soplo de mi corazón._

La luz se ve cercana, se agranda. Yo deseo poder ser valiente, que mi lengua no se trabe. Quiero que sepas que mi ultimo latir es tuyo, que no me quiero alejar de ti, que contigo estoy bien. Mis nervios estallan con mis propios pensamientos. Ya no se que decirte, ni que imaginar. La luz de la salida está tan cerca y yo tiemblo. Quiero decirte que...quiero decirte que...

Quiero decirte que ibte amo./i/b

_-Antonio...-_suspiro y la luz encandila mis ojos al salir del túnel por última vez.

* * *

_¡¡Gracias por el tiempo que se han tomado en leer!!_


End file.
